I'm Still Standing
}} I'm Still Standing, en español '''Aún Estoy De Pie','' es una canción presentada en el episodio cantada por Quinn y Artie. La versión original de esta canción pertenece a Elton John. Contexto de la Canción Es cantada por Quinn por los pasillos del colegio en compañía de Artie. Muchos se llevan la sorpresa de lo que sucedió con Quinn y el estado en que se encuentra. La canción es cantada en la sala de música frente a sus compañeros de New Directions para mostrarles que aun sigue de pie pese al accidente, a su vez Quinn le promete a los integrantes que volverá a caminar antes de las Nacionales. Tambien se canta en The Glee Project 2 por Blake Jenner. Letra Quinn: You could never know what it's like Your blood like winter freezes just like ice And there's a cold lonely light that shines from you You'll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use Artie: And did you think this fool could never win Well look at me, I'm coming back again I got a taste of love in a simple way And if you need to know while I'm still standing you just fade away Artie con Quinn: Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid I'm still standing after all this time Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah Quinn: Once I never could hope to win You starting down the road leaving me again Artie: The threats you made were meant to cut me down And if our love was just a circus you'd be a clown by now Artie con Quinn: Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid I'm still standing after all this time Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah Don't you know I'm still standing Quinn: Better than I ever did (Artie: Ohh) Artie con Quinn: Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid Artie: I'm still standing Quinn: I'm still standing Artie con Quinn: After all this time (Artie: Standing) Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah (Artie: yeah yeah) I'm still standing (Artie: standing oh) (Quinn: yeah yeah yeah) I'm still standing (Artie: yeah) (Quinn: yeah yeah yeah) I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah (Artie: Oh oh) I'm still standing (Quinn: yeah yeah yeah) (Artie: yeah yeah yeah) I'm still standing (Quinn: yeah yeah yeah) (Artie: I'm still standing, I'm still standing) I'm still standing Curiosidades * Este es el primer dueto entre Artie y Quinn, y el primero de dos que aparecen en el mismo episodio. * La primera canción escuchada en Glee después del hiatus de siete semanas de la tercera temporada. * La canción marca a la última pareja de la competencia de duetos en Ballad que finalmente hacen el dueto. Imagenes 640px-ISS5.png tumblr_m6nkhpzBMi1qk71sao1_250.gif tumblr_m6nkhpzBMi1qk71sao2_250.gif tumblr_m6nkhpzBMi1qk71sao3_250.gif tumblr_m6nkhpzBMi1qk71sao4_250.gif tumblr_m6nkhpzBMi1qk71sao5_r1_250.gif tumblr_m6nkhpzBMi1qk71sao6_r1_250.gif ISS3.jpg ISS4.jpg Tumblr_mb4eaaFKsh1rd0h9ko4_250.gif 640px-ISS6.png Tumblr_m2e5q7LimD1qg25zco3_250.jpg 14tumblr_m2caxvqHwv1r6q2qoo1_500.gif ISSQuartie6.jpg ISSQuartie3.jpg 640px-ISS5.png Videos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300px|I'm still standing - Glee (Full song)thumb|center|300px|Elton John - I'm Still Standing Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la tercera temporada Categoría:Canciones del episodio Big Brother Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Artie Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Quinn Categoría:Duetos Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en los pasillos Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música Categoría:Duetos de Artie Categoría:Duetos de Quinn Categoría:Duetos Quartie